battleshipcraft_fleetsfandomcom-20200214-history
France
France Bonjour, we are the French Republic, also known as France. We are the most neutral country in the world and refuse to participate in war unless we need to. We are home to one of the worlds most successful businesses that produces ships and guns, GMI Systems. While we have a military, as stated before, we refuse to participate in world affairs. Thus, it is solely for home defense, which is why we lag behind in technology most of the time as we have no need for it. Any nation that wants to pass through us can do so. Any nation that wants to use our shipyards or ports, just ask. All we ask in return is to not take our rightful homeland. News *''Singapore has taken control over Eastern France, diplomatic talks are underway.'' *'The French Navy has begun to expand in size to better defend the French coasts. Chain of Command *'Amiral de France(Fleet Admiral) Charles De Gaulle(Head of Engineering)' *'Cheif Of Operations Rafale Marcel' *'Vice Amiral(Vice Admiral) Napoleon VII' *'Supérieur Amiral(Rear Admiral Upper) ' *'Inférieur Amiral(Rear Admiral Lower) ' *'Commodore ' *'Commodore ' *'Commodore ' *'Commodore ' *'Commodore ' *'Captain ' *'Captain ' *'Captain ' *'Captain ' *'Captain ' *'Commander ' *'Commander ' *'Commander ' *'Commander ' *'Commander ' *'Lieutenant Commander ' *'Lieutenant Commander ' *'Lieutenant Commander ' *'Lieutenant Commander ' *'Lieutenant Commander ' Extra Characters Diplomatic Relations Due to France's pure neutrality, they establish Diplomatic Relations, or NAPs, with other nations to prevent favoritism. * Caribbean Confederacy * Israel * Socialist Republic of Vietnam * United States of America Intergovernmental Organization * Eurasian Union War Status * Defcon 5 * Peace Wars How To Join #Why do you want to join? #What will you bring? #What is your flagship? #What is your Game Center ID and fake name? #What other fleets and navies are you involved in? #How will you react around other members? You must fill out every question in this application, otherwise your request will be denied. Direction Générale de la Sécurité Extérieure The Direction Générale de la Sécurité Extérieure, also known as the DGSE, is Frances key Intelligence Agency responsible for Internal and External Intel Gathering and National Security. Armée de L'Air FrenchAirForce.jpg|French Air Force Ensign Air Based Weapons Strike Craft Bombers Largemodelphoenixbomber1.jpeg|B-95 Phoenix Strategic Bomber Fighters J-20.png|Marc name this P99.jpeg|P-99 Spitfire ll P114.jpeg|P-114 Firehawk Helicopters Saxonchopper.jpeg|The Saxon Attack Helicopter Armée de Terre FrenchArmy.jpg|French Army Ensign Ground Based Weapons Handheld Based Weapons * Sniper Rifles * Assault Rifles * Submachine Guns * Pistols Vehicles Tanks IMG 5612.jpg|Type 91 MBT, imported from china FV4026.jpeg|FV-4026 Crusader Anti Aircraft Vehicles Armored Personnel Carriers Gunchariot.jpeg|FV-4056 Gun Chariot FV-4055Charioteer.jpeg|FV-4055 Charioteer Infantry Fighting Vehicles FV-4035 Lynx.jpeg|FV-4035 Lynx Engineering Vehicles Self Propelled Guns Tank Destroyers Utility Vehicles Ambulances EDM Aile Droite Marine Nationale FrenchNavy.jpg|French Navy Ensign Ship Based Weapons *15"/45 Modèle 2016 Naval Gun *M55 SLBM *Exocet V Sea-Skimming Missile *MU95 Torpedo Flagships Fleet Any ship can be put here as long as it has the title FRS on it. Aircraft Carriers * Total: 0 IMG_6711.JPG|''Aigle'' Class Supercarrier IMG 3513.JPG|''Provocant'' Class Supercarrier Amphibious Assault Ships * Total: 0 Arsenal Ships * Total: 0 Battlecarrier * Total: 0 Battlecruisers * Total: 0 IMG 1916.png|''Dunkerque'' Class Battlecruiser Battleships * Total: 0 IMG_6708.JPG|''Gloire'' Class Battleship Corvettes * Total: 0 Cruisers * Total: 0 IMG_6710.JPG|''Normandie'' Class Heavy Cruiser Destroyers * Total: 0 052D.jpeg|''Macron'' Class Destroyer Allen M Sumner.PNG|''Allen M. Sumner'' Class Destroyer Frigates * Total: 0 Hospital Ships * Total: 0 Missile Boats * Total: 0 Museum Ships * Total: 0 Spy Ships * Total: 0 Submarines * Total: 0 Imageraetay.jpeg|''Espadon'' Class Submarine IMG 5642.JPG|''Thon'' Class Submarine IMG 3706.JPG|''Typhon'' Class Attack Submarine Naval Roster Category:Nations/Navies Category:New/Small Navies